


The Talk

by anavolena



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:24:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7971682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anavolena/pseuds/anavolena





	The Talk

“You could say we had…a daughter…"

"Abigail…"

"You’ve read up on me.” Resigned, not accusatory.

“Do you blame me?"

Will forces himself to meet Molly’s eyes. Surprised by the openness in her returned gaze. Surprised he’s surprised.

Her willingness to accept the unacceptable had drawn him to her. She was constantly navigating treacherous waters, and yet she never blamed him for refusing to give her the nautical charts.

"Of course not.” He breaks eye contact, trying to hide tears. “I probably would be more disappointed if you hadn’t.” He looks back. “More importantly, if you didn’t admit to it."


End file.
